SHRUNKEN!
by InvaderMeteline
Summary: Zim builds a new machine that he thinks can help him with his mission, he agrees to let Dib in his base if he'll be a -TEST MONKEY!- But Dib pushes zim in the machine instead. What happens when Zim gets stuck in a "LITTLE" situation? BIG THINGS! tickling, dress up, and a surprise ending!


**SHRUNKEN! **

Zim sat in his seat by the door as always. Bored, and fiddling with a pencil as Mrs. Bitters drabbled on and on about the doomed world. Zim was already eager to get home and test out his new plan to destroy the human race. He crossed his arms and rested them on his desk, laying his head on them. Her ramblings were always so boring… WHY MUST THIS BE! He slowly turned his head to look at Dib, but to his dismay…

Dib sat at his desk, doodling. It was a picture of Zim, laying on a operation table, with his innards strewn everywhere. Just because they forgave each other for certain things, doesn't mean their not enemies anymore! He turned his head to look at him, but frowned when he saw a certain Irken female blocking his way.

Met sat between the boys, in the middle seat, blocking their glares from each other like a road block. She smiled and her red and silver eyes flickered to dib. She pushed a strand of pure white hair out of her eyes and smirked, when Dib looked away she turned to Zim, who had been trying to stare threw her at Dib. Zim glared. She frowned and took out a piece of paper and a pen, writing: Hey, watcha looking at, bug eyes?" -Met in Irken. She folded it, and pushed it off the side of her desk, making it land next to Zim's boot.

Zim looked down when he felt something brush against his foot. He bent down, snatching up the note, and unfolded it. He read the note and frowned, scribbling some notes down.

He folded it and threw it at Mets head. She caught the note between two fingers, smiling at Zim playfully. She opened the note and giggled… reading what he had wrote. "The smelly human bighead behind you… THE SIZE OF A HIPPO, THAT HEAD!" -Zim. She tried with all he might NOT to burst out laughing. "Do you children have something you want to share?" Mrs. Bitters said, growling.

Met and Zim went wide eyed and looked at each other. Met didn't want to help zim destroy the world, but she didn't want to help Dib destroy her friend , so she decided to just watch and see what happened, breaking up there fights when they got to rough.

"N-NO ma'am" Zim said instantly. Met, do you mind bringing the note up and reading it to the class? LOUD and CLEAR please…" Mrs. Bitters said, snarling.

She started reading. "Zim was staring at Dib, having Their usual glaring fight, But I Got in the way. Hey, Watcha looking at, Bug- Eyes?" This gained a few giggles. And he replied with: The smelly human bighead behind you. THE SIZE OF A HIPPO, THAT HEAD!"

I said, trying on my best Zim impersonation. By now, everyone was laughing. The boys shrunk into their seats simultaneously. Dib because the embarrassment, and Zim because his words were read to everybody.

The bell rand and the teacher pointed to the door, "GO HOME NOW!" she said, as usual.

Dib walked out the door, following everybody else, and Met walked out with Zim.

They all met in the hallway, the only time the boys were reasonable around each other, is when Met was their, she was like a little police dog. Only balled…

They walked to Zim's base, he was only letting Dib in though because he said he needed a test subject, Dib just brushed it off though and came anyway.

They walked down to the underground part of his base, Zim stripped himself of his contacts and wig on the way down, Met turned off her hologram.

Dib spun in circles, looking at all of the different machinery. He breathed out, not having been in this part of the base before.

"OK, Dib! Will you please step on this pad?" Zim said mockingly, DIB WAS THE TEST MONKEY NOW! Zim pushed a few buttons and looked at Dib, he still didn't step on. "uhhh, dib? We had an agreement. I let you in my base, and you be my test monkey for a while, it goes off in 14 seconds…" Zim said, irritated.

Dib smirked, "Ok, just let me do something…" Dib said, unmoving. "5 SECONDS! What do you need that could possibly that importAAAAAUANG!" Zim shouted, as he was pushed on the pad as soon as the beam flashed.

"DIB! WHAT WAS THAT!" Met shouted looking at Dib angrily. "HE TRIED TO GET RID OF ME! SEE! HES GONE!" then it hit him… Zim was gone… he should be happy, but…

"HEY! IM DOWN HERE WHALE HEAD!" A high pitched, barely audible voice said. They both looked down, to see a tiny dot of red and green. There stood a 2 inch , doll sized, extremely miffed and adorable Zim.

Mets eye twitched for a second, before a wide smile spread across her face and she let out a high pitched, fan girlish squeal. Zim looked at her, and his eyes widened. This wont end well…

Met bent down and picked him up by the back of his shirt, bringing him to eye level.

Zim stomped his little foot, well, tried to anyway, and tried to push his shirt down, witch was beginning to slip off. "PUT ME DOWN! I DON'T LIKE BEING MANHANDLED!" He screamed, swinging his arms, trying to get a hit. Met giggled, this was going to be fun. "HEY DIB! Isn't he just ADORABLE?" Met said, giggling some more.

Dib smiled, " He sure is cute." he said poking his finger in Zim's face.

Zim"s eye twitched and proceeded to bite Dib's finger. "OW ! THE LITTLE RUNT BIT ME!" Dib said, waving his finger in the air. " Serves you right for sticking your finger in his face." Met said, laughing. Zim glared at Dib. "Im NOT! Cute…" He said, giving him the stink eye.

Dib smiled evilly. "I'll be right back…" he said and ran to Zim's room. Wait, how'd he know where that is? He rummaged threw Zim's closet, finally finding what he was looking for, he walked out, holding a box covered in duck tape… Zim saw the box and his eyes widened, " YOU PROMISED!" Zim shouted. "Yeah well, promises can't always be kept ." Dib said laughing. "Wait, you promised Zim something?" Met said in disbelief. "YEAH! But he obviously lied, last time I trust you again!" Zim shouted. "hey! that's enough…" Met said scolding the two boys. "Now, what's in that box Dib?" Met said. Dib smiled and handed her the box. She gave Zim to Dib so he couldn't run.

She lifted the lid and an evil smile spread across her face, Zim stared at her, looking scared and like he was going to cry, almost…

"Shrink it…" She said giggling. "NO! DON'T!" Zim shouted angrily. Dib walked over the machine, pressed a few buttons, and stuck the box on the pad… He picked the box up, and let it rest in his palm. He handed it to Met, not wanting to be the one to change Zim… A man pride thing. She turned. "Sissy" she whispered, sitting Indian style on the metal floor and opened the tiny box pulling out the contents. She spread them out on the floor, and looked at Zim with and evil smile, who sat there in Indian style like met, in only his boxers.

Zim glared at her. THAT TRAITOR!

Oh yeah, you readers must be going like "WTF WAS IN THE BOX!"

Be patient… Don get your panties in a twist… speaking of panties….

Met picked up the little white panties off the floor and smiled at Zim, Zim stood, tapping his foot, his hands covering the little pink bows on the hips and glared up at her. This was just demeaning! She finished dressing him and was tying the little bonnet on his head, along with the little bows, slipped on the socks and then the shoes.

(IF YOU WANT A MORE DETAILED EXPLINATION OF THE OUT FIT! THEN READ MY STORY THE BET! IT'S THE LITTLE MAID DRESS! XD poor zim)

Met handed him the little feather duster and he immediately threw it at Dib, hitting him in the face. "OW! How could you even throw that far!" Dib said angrily. "MAYBE IF YOUR HEAD WASN'T SO BIG, YOU WOULDN'T BE SUCH A TARGET!" Zim screamed, being tiny made his voice a lot quieter. "THAT'S IT!" Dib screamed, Snatching up Zim, and squeezing him, Met held out her hand for him. Dib set Zim in her palm and stormed off.

She held Zim and he frowned. "He sulking?" Zim asked. "Met giggled. "Now its my turn though." Met said playfully. It took Zim to register what she meant. But then his eyes widened. This shouldn't be to bad…

Zim stood in the living room, undisguised, wearing a bear suit." I hate you… I hate you so much…

Met giggled uncontrollably. Zim just glared… "what are You laughing at giggles?" Zim said miffed as he stomped his tiny foot. " YOUR SOO CUTE! Its funny when you get angry!" She said smiling.

Zim blushed. (OMG HE BLUSHED! ) "IM NOT! Let me repeat myself. NOT! Cute!" Zim yelled. Met pushed him over with her finger and laughed. Zim growled and bit her finger, witch did nothing, due to her gloved hands. She lifted him about and inch off the ground and shook her hand lightly. "Does my finger look like a fish stick to you?" Met asked trying not to laugh. He finally let go, causing him to fall to the floor, landing on his back.

Zim sat Indian style and turned away from her, crossing his arms, he was in his invader suit, WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN? "AWWW is zimmy pouting? YOU NEED TO BE TICKLED!" Met said giggling, knowing Zim was going to kill her later.

Zim's tiny eyes widened, oh no. "I-I'm not ticklish…" He said, trying to keep a strait face. "So you wont mid if I do.. THIS!" She reached out, pushing him to the floor, and nudged two fingers against his sides repeatedly. Zims mouth quivered and he clenched his eyes shut. Pinching his lips. NEVER SHALL I SUBDUE TO THIS! His determination fell quickly though and he laughed like it was his last.

Dib was taken aback. He had never heard Zim laugh like that! And he had not known he was ticklish… HE WOULD DEFINATLY use this later… Met stopped, Zim's face was flushed and he was still giggling, trying to calm down. He calmed down and looked at Dib. "Yo, Big-head!" Zim said startling him. " W-what?" Dib said looking at him nervously. HE HAD TOTALLY NOT BEEN THINKING OF HIM! (cough cough, (stalker), cough, cough) X3 "Wow dib, did I just scare you?" Zim said laughing. "N-NO!" dibs face flushed.

Met laughed a little. "Yes dib, FEAR ME! For I am Cute and Pocket sized! RAWR!"

Dib laughed along with Met. "Your so scary!" Dib said laughing harder.

Zim stood and pointed at him. " I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY MIGHTY MIDGET POWERS!" The whole room filled with laughter.

Gir walked in the room and spotted his master. "MINI-MASTER!" He shouted in glee. This wont end well. He bent down and swooped him up, running around the room with a screaming Zim.

"COME ON MARY! FOLLOW ME!" Gir said, calling to Dib. Met and Dib chased Gir around the base.

" I GONNA EAT THE MASTER!" " NOOO GIR DON'T!" *gulp*

THE END!


End file.
